


Sad Shorts

by dubusari



Category: TWICE - Fandom
Genre: Depressing, Sad, literally just sad shorts, there will not be a happy one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-03-02 16:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dubusari/pseuds/dubusari
Summary: when all you feel is sad





	1. She Wasn't Okay

She thought she was okay. She hadn’t felt this way in months. Actually, it was quite the opposite. She was happy. She looked forward to waking up each day, to hang out with her friends and to see the beautiful world outside. Now she wants to do nothing but lay in bed, pull the covers over her head and not be bothered by anyone. 

It happened over night, like a switch went off. It confused her, but this had happened before. This time it felt different, however. This time it felt heavier. She felt heavier. Emotionally, physically... and she didn’t know why. 

She was fine. Then all of a sudden, she was crying her eyes out, screaming for the pain to just go away. Once and for all, for this feeling to just fucking go away. 

“Dahyun?” Chaeyoung gently whispered into the room.

There was only silence. 

So Chaeyoung left to her own room, hoping her friend would feel better in the morning. But all Dahyun could feel was empty. She wanted to go to sleep and never wake up.


	2. She Wasn't Needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when you feel like you're not needed

No one really went to Dahyun for advice. She never knows what to say. She'd probably say something like, "Whatever you're horoscope says," but she always refrains from doing that because... well they're not true. The others usually went to Jihyo or Mina, who always try to listen and help the others figure out whatever it is they needed to. They never judged and always kept an open mind. They just wanted to see their members happy. 

No one really went to Dahyun for her opinion fashion wise. It is no secret that she doesn't put a lot of thought in to what she wears. Especially not the past couple of days. She usually just throws on some sweatpants and a long sleeve. The others usually went to Sana or Tzuyu, who lived for fashion and makeup and all things in between. They could do casual, formal, party, etc. and always look like models. And they were glad to help the others choose an outfit, while reminding them that it really isn't what you wear that makes you beautiful, but it does help and it's fun! 

No one really went to Dahyun for comfort. She isn't good with emotions. Again, she never knows what to say. "I see." "It's not your fault." "It'll pass soon." Those aren't replies someone wants to hear. Especially when she gives small, awkward pats to their backs. The others usually went to Nayeon or Jeongyeon, who were like moms, and in times like these, would cuddle, watch tv, eat junk food and talk with the member that felt down until they felt better. 

No one really went to Dahyun to have fun. Sure she seems wild and crazy on stage and on variety shows, but behind the scenes, she's more reserved. Don't get her wrong, she loves pulling pranks and telling jokes and making the other members laugh. But lately, for a while actually, she's quiet. She's always staring off into space, and she blames it on their busy schedule, always saying she's just tired. The others usually went to Momo or Chaeyoung, who are always in a good mood and live to make the others laugh. If they weren't idols, they'd be the girls to throw the biggest parties or plan the best road trips. Heck, there could be no plans and these two would end up getting you involved in some crazy adventure. 

In fact, no one really went to Dahyun for anything. She didn't have much to bring to the group. Or that's how she felt. And as much as the others told her otherwise, she couldn't help but feel like they'd be better off without her. She was always just, there. She tries to put on a front, act happy and be what everyone needs. 

 

But, she just... isn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love dahyun with all my heart. twice wouldn't be twice without her. 
> 
> this is just my way of, i guess, expressing how i feel indirectly


	3. She Wasn't Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when you want to warm up

It had been a long and cold day. Her classes felt as if they would never finish. She couldn't remember when her last meal was but she knew it had been a while. But the day was almost over, so eating a big meal was a bad idea. So, she settled for a small apple and some water when she got back to her dorm.

She knew it was unhealthy, but she was stressed out and just wanted to get to sleep early. It was only nine p.m., but her classes started at eight the next day. Considering how tired she had felt today, Dahyun knew she needed more sleep than just six hours. 

Then she remembered she had to shower. Dahyun reluctantly got her shower caddy, put on her shower flip flops, and headed to the communal bathroom.

She let the water warm up a bit before stepping under it. She let out a sigh, allowing the warm water to soothe the tension in her shoulders.

At first it felt nice. Then it started to burn. And she started to cry.

Then it started to numb.

And that's how she stayed for a while. Allowing herself to be burned by the water, letting the streams of water carry her tears down the drain. 

Eventually she stopped. And she didn't feel the heat of the water. She didn't feel anything. Or she just didn't care.

The outside now matched the inside. 

Numb.


	4. She Wasn’t In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when the one you love moves on

It was like a slap to the face. 

Dahyun wasn’t a saint. She had made mistakes, lots of them. She had done many people wrong in her life. 

So she should’ve seen this coming. Still doesn’t change the fact that it hurt. And it hurt so fucking much.

She had been talking with Chaeyoung for a while. Like, “talking” talking. She really liked her. It was weird because she had never really liked anyone before. The way Chaeyoung made her feel was a feeling Dahyun had never felt before. It was nice. 

But then something happened that made Dahyun have to break it off. They weren’t dating to begin with, but Dahyun made it clear that she just wanted to be friends with the girl. Of course, deep down, that was a complete lie. She wanted more, but it just couldn’t happen. 

A month later and Chaeyoung found someone new. Dahyun was happy for her but she noticed something. Chaeyoung was more loving with her. With Momo. They held hands, kissed each other’s cheeks, were constantly together. She even asked her to be her girlfriend. 

It was like a slap to the face. Because no matter how much Chaeyoung said she liked Dahyun, she never acted the same way with her. There was no constant hugging or kissing or lovey dovey eyes. And if there was, it was in private. 

But how could Dahyun feel jealous if she was the one who cut it off? 

This is what she deserved. 

A broken heart.

 

She’d rather take an actual slap to the face.


	5. She Wasn't Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when you take a midnight walk

Friday nights were meant for partying with your friends, good music, and lots of alcohol. 

Dahyun found herself taking a midnight walk instead. Well, more like 2 A.M. walk. 

All through out the week, she had been really stressed. She wanted to relieve it, but not while being stuffed into an overcrowded living room. 

The cold, fresh air kept her awake. It also helped in slowing down her thinking. She had been feeling like her brain wouldn't rest at all. She was constantly over thinking situations and while doing school work, her brain was on over drive. 

While walking around campus, Dahyun saw many people. Some were making their way back to the dorms while others were getting rides to other parties. There were couples, guys trying to get girls numbers, and cops. 

And that's what Dahyun let her mind wander to. How did those peoples' nights go? Did they have fun? Was this their way of relieving stress, escaping the boring life of a student?

She made her way to a memorial. It was on top of a church facing a field. It was was old and had been built in memory of students who had lost their lives in a past school tragedy. 

Dahyun saw a man there, sitting on the edge of the building. He was shaking. Dahyun thought it was because of the cold, she was shaking too. She took a seat on one of the ledges, keeping her distance as to not disturb this stranger. 

Then she heard a sniffle. She looked over to the man and he was shaking his head, looking up to the sky, still shaking. He put his head down, still shaking. 

Dahyun knew, even if she couldn't hear his silent cries, this man was breaking down. 

He was all alone up there, silently crying, hugging himself. And she did nothing. She didn't know what to do. She was never one to bother someone, especially a stranger. She didn't know how the man would react if she just walked up to him. What would she even say? "Are you alright?" Of course he wasn't.

So she looked back up to the sky. 

Her heart broke for this guy. She would occasionally hear a silent whimper, or an "I'm sorry". At some point, he left. Dahyun regretted not saying anything. But she herself wasn't in a right place. Because she too was at that stage of silently crying. 

Tears stained her cheeks. She didn't even know she was crying. Maybe because her face was numb from the cold.

But at this point, her mind wasn't running a mile a minute, and she was grateful.

The only thought she had was how beautiful the moon and the stars looked 

 

and how she wanted to live up there with them.


	6. She Wasn't Sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when it's four a.m. and you know you should sleep but you just, can't

Dahyun never liked going to the doctors. They never had great news, always looked for flaws in the seemingly perfect body everyone told her she had. She especially didn't like their question: "Are you getting enough sleep?"

If getting four hours of sleep each night was enough, then yes. 

There was no real reason for her sleep schedule to have gotten this fucked up. She could have avoided it if she wanted to. Dahyun could have set an alarm for a bed time, or could have taken some sleeping pills. She could have done a lot of things, and yet here she is, laying in her bed at three a.m. doing absolutely nothing.

She had tried going to bed early one night, which worked thankfully, but the following night, she went to sleep at six a.m. instead of four. 

Dahyun didn't know what kept her awake through all those hours of the night. Maybe it was the voices in her head, or the anxiousness and stress that came with her studies. Maybe it was to see how long she could go without sleep before it ultimately ruined her. 

All she knew was that, in the morning, she's have to put on a chirpy, happy, friendly face. She'd have to cover the dark circles under her eyes and act lively for the people around her. 

She'd have to pretend that she wasn't on the verge of passing out.

Because it was no one's fault but hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't really know what this is. just know that i need some fucking sleep.


End file.
